1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes-pin including two members and a spring element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The clothes-pins on the market commonly consist of two members and one spring element which connects the members to each other. For one embodiment, the spring element is a helically-shaped spring having tangentially protruding ends warped oppositely. The exposed ends cause iron-moulds on clothes when becoming rusty. Furthermore, lingerie can be clamped between the members and the ends of the spring.
For clothes-pins, the helical spring part of which performs the tilting motion, the members tend to fall out.
In order to avoid the mentioned drawbacks, different solutions have been proposed, which proposals should eliminate one or the other drawback or both drawbacks. This has resulted partly in complicated forms, causing appropriate extrusion dies and further the use of expensive plastic material. In order to avoid the use of high quality plastic material, properly protected leaf-springs have been used to eliminate any contact with clothes.
Clothes-pins are extremely cheap bulk-goods. The production costs are determined by the costs of material, the costs and service life of the device suitable for the forming, the costs for the energy expended for the mounting and the costs for ready packaging. Moreover, the clothes-pin must give a good account of its durability when used. Plastics change their properties under the influence of heat, humidity and mechanical wear and tear in a disadvantageous manner.